


I Heard A Rumour

by apeirophobia



Series: takotsubo cardiomyopathy [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy Soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes louis feel like he's in a greek tragedy. sometimes he's not so sure he's the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard A Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> a louis playlist for the 'takotsubo cardiomyopathy' series
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> the link was broken, but I just fixed it! sorry about that! (link in title under picture)

 

[I Heard A Rumour...](http://8tracks.com/ninthnerve_13/takotsubo-cardiomyopathy-i-heard-a-rumour)

 

 

1\. Cold Day in Heaven -- Delta Rae

 

2\. What Kind of Man -- Florence & the Machine

 

3\. When You Were Young -- The Killers

 

4\. Cry Baby -- Melanie Martinez

 

5\. Say My Name/Cry Me a River -- The Neighbourhood

 

6\. You're Such A -- Hailee Steinfield

 

7\. Miss Missing You -- Fall Out Boy

 

8\. Under The Sheets -- Ellie Goulding

 

9\. You Need Me I Don't Need You -- Ed Sheeran

 

10\. Soap -- Melanie Martinez

 

11\. Scared -- Delta Rae

 

12\. Think of You -- MS MR

 

13\. Victorious -- Panic! at the Disco

 

14\. Rolling in the Deep -- Adele

 

 


End file.
